


Cocoa Cookies

by icedteainthebag



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cookies, F/M, Food Sex, Recipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully bake cookies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocoa Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published at my old fic site on April 12, 1999.
> 
> This story is dedicated to Jolene who graciously let me leave the Church of X chat alive to write this story, to Susan for giving us the cookie ideas, to Ali for giving me the "position", and of course, my other wonderful friends at the AFML.

She was naked.

Mulder had caught her by surprise. Why she was in his bed, he didn’t know. But Scully was completely naked on the top of his leopard skin sheets.

He smiled and sauntered over to the bed, staring at her and feeling himself more aroused with every step.

She looked up at him demurely, beckoning him towards her with a finger. That sly Scully smile. He leaned over and she put her mouth by his ear.

“Mulder, I want you to show me something.”

“What would that be, Scully?” Oh man. Oh man. This was it.

 

_“Beep, beep, beep…”_

Mulder jumped awake, gasping and falling off the couch. He hit his head on the coffee table on the way down.

“Shit! Scully…shit…oh. Shit.”

His heart fell, with his erection following suit.

He had a love/hate relationship with his dreams. The damned things were so real that it drove him nuts waking up alone. In the slim chance that he didn’t, they were usually followed by some pretty vigorous sex play. But this morning, he was alone.

He slammed the alarm off, knocking his clock off of the table. It was already 11:00 in the morning. Mulder rubbed his tender head and pushed himself up off the floor. He had wasted half of the day on another fantastic but evilly deceptive sex dream.

He stretched, itching his bare stomach above his grey jockeys. He yawned, a hand running through his tousled hair. The TV was still on from the night before; no sound, just black and white distortion where one of his favorite porns had been showing hours earlier. That damned movie was probably the cause for the dream in the first place.

Mulder picked up the phone and hit speed dial #1.

“Hello?”

He cleared his throat. “Hey, Scully. It’s about time you got up.”

She sighed. “Good morning, Mulder. Did you sleep well last night?”

He bit his lip. “Not really, not much. Wish I could have slept just a little longer.”

“Hmmm.”

“You?” He fiddled with his waistband, pulling it out and looking down.

“I slept all right.”

“Good,” he replied. Dammit. His mind had yet to begin to process thought.

“Sooo. Mulder. What are you doing today?” He could tell she was trying to sound less than interested.

“Nothing much, I guess…”

“Hmmm.”

“…unless you want me to come over or something,” he finished hastily.

“Sure, if you want. I’m making cookies soon. Great timing.” She was smiling now.

“You know, Scully, the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.”

“I was aware of that. But I was making the cookies for me.”

“Consider me there. Talk to you soon.”

Mulder took a shower, brushed his teeth, and shaved. He had the fortune of not cutting himself this morning. He didn’t want to show up at her doorstep with multiple toilet-paper-covered lacerations to his face. That just wasn’t very cool at all. He put on deodorant and his favorite cologne—his favorite because he knew that Scully loved it. She often told him that walking through stores and smelling the scent of it would bring her back to memories of past encounters.

He loved remembering their past encounters.

Pulling on a pair of dark sweatpants, he rummaged through his pile of dirty and clean laundry in an attempt to find a shirt that didn’t smell like sweat. Finally, he found a light grey shirt, wrinkled as it was. He didn’t care. Who knows, it might end up coming off anyway.

He knocked on Scully’s apartment door and heard her faint acknowledgment drift through the door. “Come in…”

Walking in, he smelled the faint scent of cocoa. “Mmmm, Scully, you know what I like.”

“What?”

He slipped into the kitchen and saw Scully at the counter. Her back was to him. She was clad in grey shorts and a white tank top. Pouring something into a bowl, the muscle in her arm slightly tensed.

She wasn’t naked, but she was damn near close enough.

“I said, you know what I like. Cocoa.” He came up behind her and peered down into the bowl over her shoulder.

“They’re not ready yet.”

“Did I say anything?” he smiled.

“You’re hovering over me like a kid in a candy store, Mulder.” She turned her head and smiled back. Then she picked up a spatula and began to mix the contents of the bowl together.

“Is that a bad thing?” He ran a finger down her spine, pressing lightly. No bra. Damn you, woman.

She stiffened, then relaxed. “No, not really.” She began beating the mix harder and more quickly.

He glanced down the front of her body. If he looked just right, he could see down the front of her top, between her breasts. He moved a little closer and his body grazed against hers.

“You’re…umm…doing a good job mixing there, Scully,” he said.

She laughed. “Thanks, I guess.”

He put a hand on her right hip, squeezing tightly. His lips met her shoulder and lightly kissed it.

“You done yet?”

“Mmmm…yeah, I think that’s good enough.”

His lips traveled up her shoulder to her collarbone. “I’m sure it’s really good.”

“What? Oh yeah. It’s good, all right,” she murmured.

She and Mulder had been together, as a couple, a sexual couple, for a couple months now, but the encounters were still far from routine.

“What kind of cookies are they?” His mouth against her neck.

“Cocoa, they don’t need to be baked…or anything.”

His hand slid up her top slowly, smoothing over curves from her hip to the side of her breast. She leaned against him more as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Mind if I have a little taste?” His finger and thumb found one erect nipple and rubbed. She gasped softly, raising her eyebrows.

“Have as much as you want. It’s warm, though. Be careful.”

She watched him remove his hand from under her top and dip two fingers in the bowl. He brought them up and ran them over her collarbone. Scully felt the hot, liquid-like dough on her skin. He moved his face around her neck and she tilted her head back slightly. His hot tongue licked the dough off in one, slow lap.

He liked to eat off of her. Salsa, whipped cream, cherry pie filling. She liked how everything felt so different, some hot or cold, some creamy or gooey. But his tongue always felt the same. It was a welcomed consistency.

“Mmmm, Scully. My compliments to the chef.”

“Let me try it, Mulder,” she said softly, taking his hand in hers and bringing the fingers to her mouth.

Mulder watched closely as she cleaned off his fingers. She did it just like she was sucking him off, and it was making him hard against her back. First, she flicked her tongue over them, back and forth, long and short strokes. Then she slipped them in her mouth slowly, her tongue twirling around and collecting all of the cocoa dough. He could feel her swallow it.

“You’re enjoying that too much,” he groaned.

“I was about to say that about you,” she replied with a sly, soft smile. She pushed back against him. Oh, she knew what she was doing.

He pushed her shoulders to turn her around and, grabbing her ass, picked her up and placed her on the counter. She made a little “ummmpfh” sound when she landed on the surface. He grabbed the spatula and held it in front of her mouth. Scully opened it, reaching her tongue out for the dough-covered utensil, but he pulled it away teasingly. She scowled, but her eyes danced.

He put the spatula in his mouth and cleaned it off, licking and nibbling as he looked into her eyes.

“You know, Mulder, you need to learn to share a little better,” she said, eyeing the spatula.

“Oh, I share,” he answered, putting a hand on her thigh. “You like what I’ve shared before.”

“I know…oh…ummmm.”

Scully was surprised yet intrigued by what Mulder had started doing. He had taken the spatula, now out of his mouth, and started rubbing it between her legs. Only her thin fabric shorts provided a barrier between the plastic and her skin. He kissed her softly, then harder, as he began increasing the pressure of the spatula against her. Her eyes were closed as she whimpered softly when she felt it run over her more sensitive areas.

“Where did you come up with that?” she managed to gasp between kisses.

“The Cooking Channel,” he replied gruffly. She dug her nails into his back and grit her teeth at these slow, torturous motions.

He dropped the spatula to the floor and stripped her shirt off. His eyes looked darker, more intense, full of desire. He then took the dough bowl and poured a stream of it, starting at her shoulder. It followed the natural curves of her body, around her breasts, down her tummy and to the top of her shorts. She was beginning not to care about getting messy today.

She arched her back as Mulder’s mouth and tongue ate the dough off of her. He got it all over his lips and face and kissed her, spreading it over hers as well. She licked her lips and then extended her tongue, licking his cheek slowly. Then the other. Then his jawbone. All of the time, his eyes were locked with hers.

He pulled away just enough to take off his shirt. He then pressed his lower body against hers, and she laughed softly at the hard bulge pressing against her leg. She grabbed a fingerful of dough and smoothed it across his chest, right between his nipples. He sighed softly at the sensation of heat.

She used her teeth to scrape lightly against the hard muscles. She did this slowly, staring up at him, examining his expressions. He had his eyes closed and his mouth was slightly open. Scully put her doughy finger up to his lips, and he drew it into his mouth, sucking. Hard. Her other hand slipped down below his waist, making him let go of her finger with a gasp when she found his erection.

She circled her hand around it, moving it up and down, while she finished off his chest. Then she leaned back on the counter, both hands to her sides. He grinned and picked up the carton of milk that had been sitting out from making the cookie mix.

“Thirsty now, are we?” she said, watching him.

“Yes, we are,” he replied, pouring a handful of milk into his palm and closing it lightly. “Open your mouth.”

She did so, tilting her head back slightly. He lifted his hand over her mouth and turned it. Drops of milk cascaded from the bottom of his closed fist. They hit her chin, her mouth, and her neck. Mulder watched her lick and quickly swallow, and smiled as she giggled at the cold liquid that had escaped in paths down her neck, chest, and tummy. Then he picked up the carton and drank a long swig of the milk.

“Mulder, ugh!!! Don’t drink out of the carton!!”

He laughed and milk spilled down his chin. “Dammit, Scully, now look what you’ve done.” The milk trailed down his chest and soaked his sweatpants.

“Well, it seems, Mulder, that you’ve gotten a little wet.” She chuckled.

“As have you, Dr. Scully,” he replied, flicking his gaze downwards.

She smiled innocently. “Actually, I’m starting to feel rather messy. What with this milk and dough drying on me and all.”

“Hmmm. Well, why don’t we go get cleaned up,” he answered, smiling. “We’ll do the dishes later.”

Scully jumped down from the counter and followed him, her eyes tracing every muscle in his tanned back. He knew the way. The bathroom was a favorite place of theirs. It was funny, she thought, how many different positions two people could accomplish in a space the size of a walk-in closet.

Mulder entered the bathroom and turned around, watching her catch up to him. Shirtless. “Hmmm, Scully, could you walk a little faster?”

Her mouth gaped open in mock disgust. “Mulder, you pig.”

He took Scully around the waist and pulled her flat against him, kissing her passionately. She kicked backwards and slammed the bathroom door shut. Then she pushed him hard against the tiled bathroom wall, so hard he almost slammed his head against it.

He was very impressed.

Her hands were pressed against the wall, holding him there as she kissed him hungrily back. “Oh, so you think…you’re so tough…” he muttered against her lips. She responded by kissing him harder and groping his hip and abdomen. She found what she was looking for, and he inhaled sharply.

“That’s it…” he whispered, grabbing her ass and lifting her up, moving forward until her back slammed against the opposite wall. Just hard enough to make her gasp for a few seconds. She wrapped her legs around his torso, resting on his hips. She scraped her fingernails against his shoulders and down his chest as he thrust against her body, kissing her neck. Each thrust induced a little pant from Scully.

“Okay…Mulder…Okay…” she panted. “Okay…you…”

“C’mon Scully. Who’s your daddy.”

She laughed breathlessly and moved her hips a little against his. “Mmmm…”

“Say it Scully,” he grinned.

“Mulder…okay…ugghh. You win. You win!”

Power plays were often a part of their foreplay. Maybe it was because they were both so strong, or that they both desired control of the situation. Regardless, they had endured a few bruises in their sexual roughhousing.

Mulder laughed and let her down slowly. His hand traveled up between her breasts and curved around her face. She had spots of dough on her cheeks.

“Nice freckles, Scully,” he commented. She smiled and walked over to the mirror above the sink, and he followed her, standing behind her.

“Yeah, well you’re a little dirty too, so I wouldn’t be talking.”

They both took a breather, staring into the mirror and watching the cocoa-stained other. Scully took a washcloth and got it wet with warm water, wiping her face and her neck slowly. She trailed it down her chest and rubbed, removing some of the dough from her body. Mulder watched her, his fingers aimlessly wandering down her back. He let them slide under her waistband and hooked his thumbs under it, tugging slowly. He got down on his knees to take them all the way down.

“Mulder, those are my shorts you’re taking off.”

“Scully, sometimes you do such an outstanding job of pointing out the obvious.”

Mulder left the shorts on the floor and kissed her lower back and waist. She pressed herself up against the sink, hands caressing the edges. His hands moved up her legs and thighs, her hips, around her waist. He kissed his way back up her spine to the nape of her neck. She exhaled slowly, her eyes watching him reappear in the mirror.

Scully put her hands in back of her, resting them on his hips and pushing at his sweatpants. Their eyes locked in the glass. He left his lips on her shoulder blade as he pushed his sweatpants down and stepped out of them. Mulder looked down at his painfully hard erection. She watched him. Then he stepped towards her and pushed her with his lower body against the sink.

Her slender arm reached up around his neck, pulling his head towards her. His smell was one of cocoa and cologne. He kissed the slender lines of her neck and pressed his erection harder against her back.

She moaned softly. “Mulder…” She could feel his heat, his intent.

“Scully…” He put his leg between hers and edged them apart slightly. She spread them a little more and felt his thigh between hers.

He grasped her hips and met her eyes in the mirror once again. Scully knew what he wanted to do, she could see it in his eyes, feel it at the small of her back. The unspoken conversation between their bodies had reached a consensus.

Mulder bent his knees a little bit to make their bodies level.   Their eyes never left each other as he cautiously moved up, between her legs, and slowly found his place. She felt him entering her and bit her lip softly, fingers curling over the edges of the sink.

He put his mouth next to her ear and breathed. "Very nice…very nice."

Scully stared into the mirror, concentrating on his face and the full feeling inside of her. She licked her dry lips and smiled softly.

Taking this as a signal to go on, he began to move very slowly inside of her, careful not to press her too hard against the sink. His hands slipped to her stomach and rubbed slowly, and then back to her hips. He held her there as he began to speed up. He had to. He couldn’t help it any longer.

Scully moaned softly and heard Mulder echo her, a low utterance in melody with her softer sighs. They weren't loud when they did it—they saved sounds for when they simply couldn't help it, or as signs of approval. Scully was approving now, as fiery tingles began deeply rooted inside of her and spread throughout her limbs and to her head. She closed her eyes a little bit and sighed.

Mulder bit her shoulder gently. "Look at me," he muttered. Her eyes fluttered open again and met his. He continued to bite her shoulder, her neck, her ear, as he got faster.

Scully held herself steadily against the sink, her hands almost slipping out of place. Mulder bit the nape of her neck and her upper back now, gently, leaving barely visible teeth marks on her tender white skin. She pressed herself back against him as he reached his full speed. She was panting now, as was he.

She felt his breath hot against her neck as he stared into her eyes. She grit her teeth and breathed heavily, her gaze riddled with passion, his movements consuming her from the inside out.

Mulder loved to feel her this way, hot and damp. It made him feel close to her, made him turned on, made him frenzied with emotions. He felt himself building up to climax and he reached around her body, putting his hands on her breasts and squeezing tightly. He erupted inside of her, burying his face in her shoulder, and she moaned and moved her shoulder.

"Look at me…look at me, Mulder…"

He snapped his head up and looked at her face, beads of sweat glistening over her whole body. He kept moving, harder, almost lifting her body off of the ground. She made soft noises with each thrust now and her knuckles were white against the porcelain sink. He could feel her start to orgasm and he took it to the hilt. Scully moaned his name softly and her eyes stayed joined with his as he felt her body shiver against him, around him. She exhaled slowly as small convulsions wracked her body. He held her there, not moving, until they passed. Her small body moved with every gasp for air.

He leaned against her, and her against him. They stood together in the bathroom, their breathing in sync with each other. There was still a small smear of cookie dough across his neck. He smiled and kissed her neck and ear softly, using his labored breath for a witty Mulderesque comment.

"Scully, we definitely have to make cookies more often."

"How about next weekend?"

"What day?"

"Next weekend…all weekend…" she smiled softly. "Maybe we could have a bake sale."

 -

COCOA QUICKIES

1/2 cup milk

1/2 cup butter or margarine

2 cups white sugar

6 tablespoons cocoa

3 cups rolled oats

1 cup shredded coconut

Directions:

1\. Place the milk, butter or margarine, sugar and cocoa in a medium sized saucepan and bring to a full rolling boil.

2\. Remove from heat. Add coconuts and oats, mix well. Drop by teaspoonfuls on waxed paper. Let set. Quickies may be placed in fridge to speed setting.


End file.
